The Angel
by Chibi-Onee-chan
Summary: One-shot; Set after anime. Daisuke misses having Dark around, and a strange girl may have the answer..."To bring Dark back, a sacrifice is needed to replace him in the seal."


**Because I lack the ability to work on my multi-chapter stories, I made this instead.**

**I recently re-watched the anime because I'm still waiting anxiously for the mangaka to return to the manga and then I remembered how much I hate when a main character dies (or is gone) at the end. So I made this. Yup. I made this last night at like two in the morning so please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes because my ipod likes to change words without permission. Enjoy.**

**Setting:** A month after the anime ends.  
**Pairing:** Slight Daisuke x Riku but its not a main thing here.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own DNAngel no matter how much I want to.

* * *

"Niwa-senpai, are you staying late?" Daisuke turned from his easel, and gave his kouhai his attention.

"Yea. I'll lock up when I leave," Daisuke replied. He got a nod in response,

"Okay. See you tomorrow senpai." The door slid shut. Fourteen-year old Niwa Daisuke sighed and turned his attention on the painting. It was an angel with gray wings, black hair tied in a low ponytail, and eyes the color of the sky. He was almost done.

"Niwa-kun, I like your painting," A female voice made him jump and turn. He blushed when he realized it was Riku.

"Riku-san, I didn't hear you come in." He smiled and looked back to the painting.

"My practice just finished so I wanted to see if you were still here," She explained. "So where did your painting idea come from?"

"I read a fairy tale called '_My Angel_' the other day. It's about an angel who helps a boy who has died. They travel across the world to gather flowers for Heaven's garden and the boy finds a dead pile of field lilies in the trash heap in poverty-stricken area. The angel explains that the flower cheered up a boy before he died and the angel was in actuality that boy."

"That's interesting; that's why the angel is holding a lily. So why did you paint a girl angel instead?" Riku tilted her head.

"I thought it looked nicer," Daisuke answered. _'If Dark were here, he'd be teasing me about now...'_ The redhead picked up the painting.

"S-shall we head home?" Daisuke picked up his bag.

"What about the painting?"

"I'll finish it at home." Riku nodded and the two were on their way.

* * *

As Daisuke finished up his painting, his thoughts kept drifting back to Dark. _'It's odd...the silence in my head. I'm used to Dark popping in with remarks.' He sighed, 'Its been a month since then. If I could find a way to bring Dark back, I would. I wonder if Hikari-kun knows a way. I'll have to ask him at school tomorrow.'_ With the final stroke, Daisuke put his brush down and left the room when his mother called for dinner.

* * *

"A way to bring Dark back?" Satoshi repeated the question.

"Mm," Daisuke looked down at his hands as the two talked on the roof during lunch.

"I don't know any, but if there was, it would probably bring Krad back too. They are halves after all."

"So it's impossible is it?" Daisuke sighed. Satoshi frowned before looking away.

"I can take a look if you wish. Some family books may hint at a way. "

"Really? Thank you, Hikari-kun." Daisuke smiled, and Satoshi sighed mentally.

For the rest of the day, Daisuke couldn't pay attention. When he got a mail before leaving school, he sighed when it was his mother asking him to pick up bread. He sent a message back with 'okay' and headed off to the nearest convenience store. The redhead sighed once he was done with that, and decided to cut through the park. He made a mental note that the sun was already going down. Winter was close.

"It's sad, isn't it...losing something or someone important to you." A voice floated through the air, and Daisuke's gaze landed on a girl with black hair pulled into a low ponytail with pieces left to frame her face, blue eyes, and wearing a simple black sweat jacket and jeans. She stared at the sky, and sat on the railing of the park fences. "To want it back..." She stopped, making eye contact with him. "Sorry, just voicing my thoughts," She smiled.

"Ah, its okay," He shook his head and walked over to her. She seemed familiar, but couldn't remember where. "I'm Niwa Daisuke," He greeted, "And you?"

"Aoi will do. It's nice to meet you Dai-san."

"So what you were saying..."

"Ah. It's just a thing I think about. My...job kinda deals with it."

"I see. Have you lost something?"

"No...but I will." Daisuke gave a confused look at that. "Don't fret over it, Dai-san. I'll explain when we meet again," She stood on the railing.

"That's dangerous." He warned, reaching his hand out frantically.

"Not as dangerous as wanting to get Dark Mousy back, yes?" His eyes could only widen when she jumped back, falling through the air, until gray wings appeared on her back and she flew away. His only thought then was...'_What?_'

* * *

"A gray-winged girl?" Satoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Mm," Daisuke gave a nod. "She knew I wanted to get Dark back."

"Krad never spoke of a girl with gray wings. She's definitely not any Hikari art works, not that those have any magical power left anyway. I'll look when I look for a way to break the seal."

"Okay."

"You know..." A voice drawled, "It's rude to talk about people behind their backs, Dai-san." Daisuke and Satoshi turned, seeing Aoi sitting on the roof's high fence.

"Aoi-san!" The redhead looked surprised.

"Yo," She gave a mocking salute.

"How do you know about Dark?" Satoshi questioned.

"Cause I'm connected to him, Hikari Satoshi. Details though are things I'd not like to share at this time. It all comes down to the decision made by Dai-san."

"Me?"

"I will explain more later, perhaps at your house," Aoi gripped her side, a pained look flashing across her features. Under her breath she muttered, "I don't have much time here..."

"What decision are you talking about?" Satoshi asked this time.

"When breaking a seal as big as Dark's without releasing Krad as well, it requires a sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Daisuke repeated, all but confused in this situation.

"Rather than breaking the seal, you are replacing it. For that to happen, it requires someone to switch places with Dark. Do you get what I am saying, Dai-san, Sato-san?" There was a short silence. Both ex-tamers widened their eyes in revelation.

"You mean someone will disappear!" Daisuke nearly shouted.

"To take Dark's place, yes," With another pained look, Aoi stood, gray wings spreading wide. "We'll discuss this more at your home Dai-san. See ya," With another mock salute, the girl jumped from the railing and flew away.

When Daisuke returned home (after dodging some traps), he was surprised to see Aoi sitting in the living room with his parents, grandparent, and Towa.

"Dai-chan, who is this? She says she can bring Dark back," Emiko turned to her son when he entered and sat on a chair.

"Her name is Aoi," Daisuke began to explain, "I don't know all the details, but she says she can help."

"If you'll allow me, I already said that to bring Dark back, a sacrifice is needed to replace him in the seal. Furthermore, whether Dark will gain his own body or return to Daisuke's is not known to me. However, Krad will not be resurrected because the seal is not completely broken," Aoi spoke, twirling a gray feather in her hand.

"So you'll saying someone has to lose their life for Dark to return? That's not right!" Towa exclaimed.

"...If Daisuke sacrifices himself, Dark will get a body of his own..." Aoi mused, enraging Emiko.

"There's no way I will let Dai-chan disappear for Dark to return, no matter what!" The mother shouted.

"The choice is up to Dai-san, Emi-san." Aoi reminded and stood. "I can give you two days. After that, you must answer me or we will be out of time." She gave a short bow and disappeared through the door.

"Dai-chan, you definitely can't do this!" Emiko turned to her son.

"Emiko-san, it is his choice. Let him decide," Kosuke put his hand on his wife's shoulder, "I think he is old enough to." Emiko huffed, but said nothing further. Silently, Daisuke stood, quickly mumbled a sentence about being in his room and and hurried to it. Once he closed the door behind him, he jumped. Aoi was sitting in the open window.

"Are you...okay, Aoi-san?" He asked her, moving to his bed and cautiously sitting on it.

"Why do you ask?" She replied in a hushed tone.

"Well you looked hurt in school earlier."

"Ah that. I'll be okay...as long as I'm here." Daisuke didn't understand what she meant, but her reassuring smile put him at ease.

"Aoi-san, is there really no other way?"

"No...it's the only way without waking Krad. Regardless of your decision, if you could paint a full body picture of Dark, that would be helpful." Daisuke nodded, unsure of why she needed it though, "And...if you decide in earlier than two days, just call my name. I'll always be nearby." Daisuke blinked, and she was gone.

* * *

Daisuke spent the first day at school thinking. '_If I leave, Riku-san will be sad. Saehara will try to find out where I am. Mom, Dad, and Grandpa will be sad too. They wouldn't be happy if Dark came back and I was gone._'

Daisuke spent his time in the art club after school, working on the painting of Dark. Satoshi asked him why he was painting it. He responded with a slight shrug, and said it was Aoi's request.

"Niwa-kun," Riku popped her head into the art room, seeing Daisuke by himself again. She walked over to the redhead, eyes slightly widening when she saw the canvas. "Why are you painting Dark?"

"Eh?" He jumped and turned his head. "Riku-san. I'm painting him...so I don't forget," He told a half-truth. He didn't want to tell her about bringing Dark back but he didn't want to lie to her either. His truth was he didn't want to forget Dark, but the lie was he wasn't telling the whole story.

"It looks good," Riku commented, and he blushed.

"T-thanks," Daisuke looked back at the painting. If Dark was back, he would be gone. If he was gone, Riku would be upset. He didn't want her to be upset, but he couldn't possibly stay if Dark was to return. He couldn't.

"Niwa-kun," She gained his attention again. "Can you spare a few hours tomorrow?"

"Sure, when?" Daisuke smiled.

"From 12 to 3. I want to go to this new cafe, but Risa has a cold and can't go." Daisuke contemplated for a moment.

"Sure, Riku-san," He gave a nod. She smiled and blushed.

"Meet me at the park at 12 then!" She ran out the art room with a wave goodbye.

"Girl trouble?" Aoi appeared behind him, causing him to jump twice in the last few minutes.

"Aoi-san," He breathed, startled, "Its just, if I leave here, Riku-san will be upset."

"I see," Aoi tilted her head in thought, "Why not on your date (Daisuke blushed at the word 'date') tomorrow make a final decision? We can go from there." He gave a hesitant nod and when he blinked, once again, she was gone.

* * *

"Sorry, Niwa-kun, did I make you wait?"

"No, I just got here," Daisuke greeted when Riku came running up to him.

"Then, shall we go?" He nodded with a blush and the two headed down the sidewalk. He glanced at her hand, wanting to hold it. '_Hold it already, coward!_'...was what Dark would shout if he were there. Daisuke smiled at the thought. Slowly, he grabbed her hand, and, although she flushed a pretty pink color, she tightened her hand around his. Eventually the two made it to the cafe, and quickly were seated at an empty table. They ordered and Riku talked about her club while Daisuke talked about his paintings.

"Speaking of your paintings, how's Dark's going?" She asked.

"I finished it last night," Daisuke sipped on his soda.

"Really? I'd like to see it sometime."

"I'll show it to you soon then," He smiled. She gave a nod and a smile back and the two left the cafe after he paid. He began to walk her back to her house.

"Riku-san..."

"Yes?" The girl in question turned her head to look at the other. Only he was looking elsewhere.

"If I were to d-disappear...w-what would you do?"

"Disappear?" She blinked. "Why would you disappear?"

"Please...can you answer the question?"

"I would be sad I guess," She shrugged lightly. "Why are you asking me?"

"N-no reason," Daisuke stuttered, "We're here." The two stopped in front of the house. Slowly, he leaned his head down. He blushed, and met his lips with hers in a gentle kiss. Pulling back a few seconds later, she looked up at him with a blush evident on her face.

"Niwa-kun?"

"Goodbye, Riku-san," He turned and ran.

"Niwa-kun!" She called...but he was already gone.

* * *

Daisuke didn't stop running until he reached his room and shut the door. He found Aoi looking at Dark's painting.

"You really are an excellent painter. It looks just like him," She quietly complimented.

"Aoi-san..."

"Yes, Dai-san?"

"I will sacrifice myself for Dark's return," He looked her straight in the eye. A small smile appeared on her face.

"I see. The preparations are complete," She turned back to the painting, a mirror appearing in her hands.

"What is the mirror for?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Dark is trapped within the _Black Wings_. However that place's location is unknown to everyone. By reflecting Dark's portrait into the mirror, I can faintly locate it and the ritual will be able to be done."

"I see."

"All that's left is to wait for sunrise. Dai-san, I recommend you tell your relatives about your decision."

And so he did. Emiko cried and Kosuke consulted her. Towa was tearing up and Daiki only hung his head. He assured them that he was okay with this, and not to hate Dark for it either.

* * *

Come just before sunrise, Daisuke and Aoi had moved to the park, taking both Dark's painting and the mirror with them.

"Dai-san, set the painting facing the mirror," Aoi instructed. Carefully, Daisuke put the painting of Dark on the easel, and turned it to face the mirror. Looking cautiously, he realized Aoi was sweating, and paler than before.

"Aoi-san?" He watched as she shook her head in response and placed her hand on the mirror.

"Are you ready, Dai-san?" She asked; the redhead thought briefly it sounded like she was asking herself.

"It's for Dark," Daisuke nodded, ready to take a step forward, only to be frozen in place. "...What?"

"It's for Dark, yes?" Aoi turned her head, her gray wings unfurling in the open space.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"If you sacrifice yourself, Dark will only be devastated. It will be like _Ice and Snow_ all over again, but with you two." Aoi frowned. Daisuke was hit with realization,

"Aoi-san, you're sacrificing yourself?"

"You didn't need to sacrifice yourself in the first place. I only needed you to paint the picture. I planned to sacrifice myself...but your decision is admirable and those feelings are needed for his safe return."

"Why didn't you just say so!?"

Aoi asked in a soft tone, "Dai-san, have you ever read the story, '_The Angel_'?"

"...'_The Angel_'?" Daisuke widened his eyes. That was the story he had based his last painting on. Then the familiar girl in front of him was...

"Remember now? I'm your painting given life from your feelings to bring Dark back. As an angel, Dai-san, I'd like to pull off a miracle for you." Aoi reminded him. Daisuke felt tears well up in his eyes as wind started to harshly blow around them.

"But then you'll-"

"I don't mind. Primarily, I think an Angel's duty is to work for the happiness of others. It was your feelings that brought me to this world when you painted me, and I want to protect them. Not to mention Dark is technically part of a work of art, and therefore it's suitable for a work of art to take his place, yes?"

"Aoi-san!" Daisuke tried to force himself to step forward, his body shaking in resistance. Aoi began to glow a warm light. "Wait!"

"Niwa Daisuke, tell Dark Mousy that he better be grateful I'm breaking his seal." Shielding his eyes, he only saw a genuine smile from the painting girl, and then white light blinded everything.

* * *

"-Ark...Dark...Dark, wake up." Purple eyes fluttered open, first seeing a blurred blue sky. Blinking a few times to refocus his vision, his gaze slid over to one redheaded boy. Familiarity nagged at his brain until,

"Daisuke?" His voice sounded. It seemed foreign and unused in a long time.

"Dark, finally," Daisuke sighed in relief and the name nagged at him too. That's right, he was Dark Mousy. Phantom Thief. Sitting up, he looked down at his own hands.

"I sealed myself with Krad. Why am I...?" He looked to Daisuke who gave him a smile.

"Your seal was broken and you came back, with your own body."

"Who?" Dark recalled a sacrifice needed for a big seal to be broken.

"Her name was Aoi. She said you better be grateful for taking your place." Daisuke picked up the painting and the mirror, and stuck both under his arms.

"Taking my place...? I don't get it. Why would a stranger help me?" Dark followed Daisuke to his house.

"I'll explain soon. First we should get home." The trip was silent, and Dark was more confused by the second. When he arrived, he was immediately tackled by Emiko and Towa after they got over the initial shock that no-Daisuke wasn't gone and yes- Dark was. Kosuke merely smiled and Daiki almost dropped his tea cup. Daisuke then explained what had happened, and Emiko felt guilty for being rude to the painting girl. Dark, still confused by the fact he was actually there- actually _existing_ in his _own_ body, stood stunned. Eventually Daisuke poked him to get his attention. When he turned in response, he heard,

"Welcome back Dark." He blinked. Then once more. Finally, after a brief pause, Dark smiled and said,

"I'm back."

* * *

Two weeks later, Dark and Daisuke ran down the hallway, passing a painting on the wall of a gray-winged angel, giving a smile at the clear sky. Traps being sprung and a yelp echoed through the halls, and if one looked closely enough, the painting girl's smile _almost_ seemed to widen. "Dark, you tripped me!" "You snooze, you loose, Daisuke!"

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

**Yup. Kinda rushed, but I still like how it came out. I needed the OC to play a bit of a big part, but I didn't really wanna have her take over either. So that's why she sacrificed herself. Also, I just like having Dark back. He's awesome. **

**Side note: '_The Angel_' is a real Danish fairy tale written by Hans Christian Andersen. I've never read it, but I thought the summary kinda fit for this story minus the flower things. Though the painting and the mirror can be the flower symbolization for this story.  
**

**Anyways, I didn't write it in the story since I couldn't find a place to put it but: the reason Aoi was hurt when at the school and not at the Niwa household was because the painting was there that allowed her to be there, so she couldn't be too far from it. **

**If there's anything else you readers didn't get, feel free to PM and ask me. :)**

**Please review!**


End file.
